Ice
by the yellow canary
Summary: Isabella Hale - Blonde, beautiful and broken. Her version of Love isn't always simple. ABANDONED
1. Scars

Ice

Bella's Point of View of Love isn't Always Simple

I might change some things but it will mostly be the same story line of Love isn't Always Simple

The image in the mirror showed a beautiful blonde woman, the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were a strange golden colour that hinted towards her not being human. Her beauty hurt to look at and for once, the reflection didn't give me joy. It didn't give me satisfaction that I was prettier than everyone because I knew deep down, that they were more beautiful than me; because beauty doesn't go skin deep. It goes all the way to the heart and I can honestly say that I am not a good person. I know that I'm vain and I know that I can be cruel and cold but this is not the person I want to be. I would rather be nice and cheerful and everything my sister Alice is. Suddenly, behind me, was my husband. Edward. The only thing that made my life, eternity, existence liveable. He grinned at me and took my hand as I stood up from my vanity chair.

"What's up with the long face baby?" Edward says, his golden eyes showing me his concern. "I could hear the sad thoughts all the way outside. Jasper's practically slitting his wrists." He says before laughing out loud at his joke. I rolled my eyes in a loving way and walk past him and down the stairs, with Edward following me, still occasionally chuckling under his breath. When I arrived downstairs Esme, the mother I looked up to, was sat in the armchair with a sketchpad in her lap and her hand holding a pencil which was moving rapidly across the page. I walked away from Edward who was talking to Jasper about yet another fight and walked across the room to Esme, my stiletto heels clicking across the floor. When I sit down with my hands on my lap, Esme looks up with a smile on her beautiful face. I try to return the smile but it came out as more of a grimace, which effectively ruined Esme's smile. If one of her children were unhappy, she was unhappy.

However, right now, all I want is to be held by the woman I loved like my Mother. I looked up at her and I could see my expression in her eyes. My eyes were wide and my lower lip trembling as if I were about to cry, and if I'm honest with myself I think I am about to. Esme puts down her sketchpad and pencil and opens her arms for me. I hug her tightly and close my eyes shut, even though tears would never come out. Yet another reason to hate Royce. It was today, 77 years ago, that Royce King killed me. He and his friends raped me and beat me until they finally left me in the street, lying in my blood and snow to die. Then Carlisle found me and he changed me. I'm glad that I got to be able to be a part of this wonderful family but I wish that me and Edward would be allowed the chance to have our own. Esme is probably the only one who understands what I went through. The men we thought we loved hurt us and in the end that lead to our deaths as humans and lives as vampires. After I had changed, I used to sit in Esme's lap and cry tearless sobs. Carlisle would join us and comfort and apologise to me. I would shout at him and throw things which broke when they hit the opposite wall before collapsing in his arms and crying. I think that's how I became so close to Esme and Carlisle, because Edward loved being a vampire after his change and Emmett was just thankful that he wasn't dead. I'm probably the closest to Carlisle and Esme, though Edward and Emmett would be close seconds as Edward was the first changed and helped Esme through her newborn years and Emmett is the only one without a mate.

Eventually, Edward stands up and takes me from Esme and carries me upstairs into our bedroom. He closes the door and sits me in his lap as he leans against the headboard, whilst I stare at the wall without blinking. And then I couldn't hold it in any more. I cried and I cried into Edward's shoulder, all the while imaging Royce's and the rest's face as they hit me, as they pulled my beautiful blonde hair, as they spread open my legs and...

...Then I was feeling calm. Like it didn't matter. I think I've never been more grateful for Jasper's gift as I have in that moment. I sigh and silently thank him before turning to Edward and straddling his hips. He smiles softly at me, recognising the tender expression on my face meant that it would be love making tonight and not having sex. He lowered his head and kissed me as I return the loving gesture and put the thought of Royce out of mind, He did one good thing though: he gave me Edward, he gave me Esme, he gave me Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and hell, he even gave me my brother Emmett. That's one thing to be thankful of.

And now that I think about it, my life couldn't get any worse.

Could it?


	2. Pretty name, plain face

I was sat in front of my vanity again, looking at my reflection. I sighed and put some more blush on my cheeks and a little lip gloss on my lips. My beauty doesn't need to be improved. I stood up and looked down at my outfit. A simple white tank top looked amazing with my ice blue jacket and the designer white scarf suited the outfit perfectly. My long legs were covered in light denim jeans that clung to my skin, all the way to my ankles. My delicate looking feet were covered in my new Christian Dior grey stilettos. My golden blonde hair was in perfect curls to the middle of my back and my Cullen Crest necklace was around my neck. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked downstairs. Jasper and Edward were once again fighting outside and I sighed in irritation. Obviously Edward wasn't listening to my thoughts as he hadn't bothered to come inside. Alice walked past me and pulled open the door and putting her hands on her hips.

"JASPER! YOU BETTER GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THAT OUTFIT!" She shouted as Jasper ran to Alice before she had even finished shouting. Edward chuckled at his brother.

"On a short leash aren't we Jazz?" He shouted before laughing again. I sighed and slammed down my magazine and stormed outside and stood behind Alice and Jasper, glaring at my idiotic husband.

"EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU DON'T GET IN THIS HOUSE YOU WON'T BE TOUCHING ME FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" I shouted as he ran towards me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Sorry Bellsie." He says as his lips hover against my perfect blonde hair. I hiss and push him away as I storm inside the house. _Don't you dare ruin my hair Edward, it took me an hour to get perfect. _I think to him as I sit down on the sofa and pick up my discarded magazine as Edward runs to me and sits next to me on the sofa.

"Oh come on baby. It would look perfect no matter what. You know that no one is more beautiful than you!" He says as he kisses my cheek. I smile as he tells me I'm beautiful. It wasn't anything that I didn't know but I still loved hearing him say it to me. Edward smirks as he hears that go through my head and I roll my eyes and lean back against the sofa as Edward wraps his arm around my slender shoulders. Finally Emmett decided to grace us with his presence, heading straight to the garage and sitting in the Volvo, waiting for us. I sighed and stood up, dragging Edward with me as Alice and Jasper get in the Volvo with Emmett and me and Edward get in my perfect m3. A car fit for it's driver.

After a long day of lessons that I already knew and a quick trip to the janitor's closet with Edward, I walked to the entrance of the Cafeteria where everyone was waiting for me. I smiled at them and flipped my hair over my shoulder as two freshmen walked past me, gawking at me naturally. Emmett rolled his eyes at me and I hissed. What the hell possessed me when I saved the imbecile? Oh yeah, I was thinking of my little Henry. I think I preferred it when he was in pain and quiet. Yeah, I do. Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts and I glared at him, smiling a little in satisfaction when he flinched. _I might love you more than anything but you don't get away with anything. _Edward nodded in response of my thoughts and grabbed my hand as we all walk inside the cafeteria. The smell of all the humans assaulted my nose but I quickly put it out of my mind and swallowed the icy venom that had pooled itself in my mouth. I heard that Jessica slut talking to the nobodies on her table and I glared at her before grabbing Edward's hand and walking to our table at the opposite end of the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes were on us naturally, as we walked ahead of our family. I loved being the centre of attention; something Edward knew. Then I heard that nasally voice of Jessica talking about us.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's a senior and obviously good looking" That's MY Edward you're talking about you little fake blonde. Seriously, she's the reason why us blonde's are discriminated against. "That's Isabella Hale. She thinks she's so beautiful but she's not." Yes I am. I'm more beautiful than you'll ever be and than anyone will ever be. But why are they so obsessed with how beautiful they are. You're either drop dead gorgeous – me – or you're plain and unnoticed. And sometimes beauty can be a curse.

I know that better than anyone.

We sit down quickly and Edward and I pull our chairs so I was practically in his lap. This was for both of our benefits: so the children knew Edward was mine and I was his. Alice and Jasper followed us and walked to us. My twin was in pain again and I frowned. We may not be related in blood but me and Jasper were practically twins. We looked similar and are misunderstood by everyone. We both know pain and have been betrayed by people we thought loved us: me with Royce and him with Maria. Little Alice was practically bouncing. Seriously, I love the girl but she needs to calm down.

"The people who just walked in are Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen." Finally Emmett walked towards us and to the table. Emmett and I fought and teased each other but there is definitely a lot of love between us. We are either really nice to each other or really mean. We don't do things half way.

"That's Emmett Cullen. He's gorgeous obviously but don't get your hopes up he doesn't date." I roll my eyes at how much the girl was pathetic. He can do a lot better than a fragile human. Why doesn't he just go and date Tanya? Or Kate? Or even Irina? Those girls are the most gorgeous – besides me of course – girls other than sexy old me. They would give him a good time in bed if he doesn't want a proper relationship.

He sat down and he stared across the cafeteria, bored. I looked around and finally found the new girl. Rosalie Swan. Pretty name, plain face. Unhealthy pale skin that was nothing like my porcelain skin. Her hair was limp and a dark straight brown, nothing like my healthy golden blonde curls. Her eyes were a boring brown that matched that hair and were nothing like my wide golden eyes, and especially my gorgeous human violet orbs. I loved comparing myself with other teenagers. It made me feel more human. It gave me a feel of what insecure teenagers felt even though I knew I was more beautiful than they could even dream of.

She was staring at us of course. Who couldn't resist the lure of the Cullens. Her gaze travelled over Alice, Jasper and Edward and I saw her eyes linger on me momentarily from the corner of my eyes before she lowered them. Sometime I loved making human feel inferior. Sometimes. She looked over at Emmett then and she stared. And stared. And stared. But the this is the strange thing.

Emmett stared back.


	3. Growing List

~This is where we start to get to know about the sex life of Edward and Bella~

As soon as Emmett was turned and a vampire he had been thankful towards me for saving his life. I just smiled and told him not to worry, expecting him to be staring at my beautiful face or perfect body and when he didn't I was crushed. I know that I had my Edward and I love him more than anything in the world but I craved the attention men gave me. From that moment on, Emmett and mine's relationship was a love/hate brother and sister relationship. I have always been close to him though, when I needed it, but when Jasper joined the family he was the perfect older brother. He reminded me of my younger brother Robert and Daniel and that warmed my heart as I reminisced of my times with the pair.

But when Rosalie Swan stared at him with an unattractive blush that made her look like a disgusting human tomato my anger overtook me. I expected Emmett to just shake it off and ignore the obvious and pathetic girl that was drooling over him but he just stared back at her as though he had just seen the sun. I wouldn't mind him staring at a girl if she was one of us or at least a very attractive Bella approved girl. But this girl was nothing special. Her features were plain and her hair limp and her skin was unhealthily pale that did nothing towards her beauty like my pale skin enhanced my obvious beauty. The one thing I actually did like about her though was her eyes. They were actually really pretty and if I was a brunette I would love to have those eyes, only the colour though, my eyes are perfect.

Emmett was still staring at her when the bell rang. She had looked down and had a mumbled conversation with her human friends, still looking at my idiot of a brother through the corner of her eyes. Emmett ignored me gritting my teeth whilst Edward, Alice and Jasper stared at me. I stood up and took my uneaten tray of food and took it to the trash can with everyone following me. Everyone was staring at the perfect Cullens though so I put an emotionless mask on my face and took Edward's hand as we walked through the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper behind us and Emmett behind him. Swan was looking at us though so I decided to give her a little bit of a show. This will show the human girl how insignificant she was and how she shouldn't stare at my brother which was a danger of itself. I stared straight ahead and strutted with Edward at my side. I admit that I added a little sway of my hips too much as every guy, except my brothers, had their eyes on me and even quite a few girls. Eww, I'm pretty much straight as I am holding hands with the most perfect guy in the world.

"Thanks baby" Edward whispers next to me whilst chuckling. I hissed under my breath and squeezed his hand whilst he shuddered slightly at the pain. I can be mean when I want to. Edward nodded slightly at my side but stopped when he saw my glare. We were outside my next class now, Geography. Great! _Stop listening to my thoughts Edward or you know what will happen. _Edward shuddered at my side at the memory of not being allowed near me for 4 whole months. I don't think I've been shopping as much as I did then. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Wearing my stilettos did have an advantage as I was only an inch or two shorter than him now rather than six inches. I was pretty tall at 5'9 but he was very tall at 6'3. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me deeper before I pulled back and smiled seductively. He quieted a groan and walked away as I smirked and walked into my class.

Geography was of course boring and my next class, French, wasn't any better. I looked out the window and my thoughts drifted to Emmett and Swan. Yes, she was Swan now in my thoughts. Unworthy girls didn't need first names, just the last. I suppose to a hormonal boy she was pretty with a subtle beauty that could be improved with a lot of make up and top end designer clothes, she'd be no where near me of course, I thought as I saw my reflection in the mirror. My, my Isabella Hale, you're looking gorgeous today, I thought to myself whilst giggling inside my head. I flashed my reflection a smile before turning back to the teacher. Ugh, she wasn't even fluent.

Finally the day ended and I walked to my locker. As I opened the door I saw my reflection again. My make up was perfect and my hair could do with being brushed a couple times but other than that I was perfection.

"You are babe," A voice says behind me that had my panties wet. Damn that gorgeous voice of his. He chuckles and I turn around to face him and think of spreading open my legs and putting a finger inside of me. His eyes go black and I blow him a kiss before closing my locker and walking past him, my hips swaying. He catches up to me and puts his arm around my waist as we hurriedly walk to my car. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were waiting near the Volvo like always but something was different. Emmett's eyes were pitch black, his hands shaking and his eyes drifting everywhere at once. I frowned. I hadn't seen him like this since he was a newborn. Edward looked over to them and then down to me as Alice and Jasper get in the backseat of my car.

"He's leaving. Apparently the new girl's blood is really potent to him and he doesn't want to risk killing her, or exposing us," Edward explains looking sad at the idea and watching Emmett speed out of the car park. Good, I won't have to move again and start yet another boring sentence of High School. I personally wasn't that upset about him leaving, because I knew he would be back, but anything that made my husband sad made me sad. I frowned again. It's a good thing I look attractive no matter what expression I have on my face.

I slide gracefully into the driver's seat as I see Swan get into a rusty pick up truck. My eyes narrowed and I ignored the hand that was moving up and down my thigh suggestively. The girl was the reason that my brother was gone and my family was upset. This was going to kill Esme, and making her cry was a crime. This was just another reason to add to my growing list of why I don't like her. I don't hate her. I just can't find it in myself to like her. But it doesn't matter. She'll never be important in our lives.

Well, she better not.

~ Reviews make me type faster. Just saying:) If I get to 30 reviews I'll add another chapter tomorrow otherwise you're waiting until Saturday. And how many of you would be interested in a Rosalie & Emmett fic. From when Rosalie saves Emmett up until the end of BD? ~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
